Comment se déclarer pendant une partie de playstation
by Lacrymania
Summary: Naruto était perplexe... Une part de pizza dans la bouche et une manette dans les mains, il regardait son meilleur ami qui venait de lui dire je t'aime avant de s'enfuir en courant comme une lycéenne dans les shojo...


\- Hey, je t'aime.

Puis un silence pesant s'installa. Naruto, surpris, se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, Sasue Uchiwa, avec les yeux écarquillés. Pourtant, lorsqu'il plongea dans l'abysse qui constiituait les pupilles du brun, il n'y vit que du sérieux. Pas une once de pplaisanterie n'avait traverser son regard.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Et puis il fallait dire que celui-ci avait mal choisis son moment quand même... Ils étaient devant la playstation, une part de pizza dans une main, la manette de l'autre et étaient en train d'exploser la cervelle de zombies... Il y avait plus romantique comme anbiance non?

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, Sasuke soupira de frustration et relança la partie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, finissant d'achever le pauvre Naruto dont le seul neuronne qui lui restait venait d'exploser en miette. En même temps, il ne fallait pas vraiment attendre beaucoup de Naruto dans ses moments là. Vraiment quel idiot celui-là.

Naruto était deux fois plus embrouillé. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait de lui faire une putain de déclaration à la con?! Un veine apparu sur son front et pour se vanger - il ne savait pas de quoi mais il se vangeait quand même hehe -, il sauta sur Sasuke et l'immobilisa au sol sous ses cris de protestation.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as?

\- Ce que j'ai?

Naruto n'en revenait pas, Sasuke lui faisait une déclaration en pleine partie de playstation, puis il reprenait son jeune l'air de rien et c'est lui qui avait un problème? Il se foutait pas un peu de lui là?

\- Oh baka! Descends de là, tu m'empêche de respirer!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- Je t'ais dit de descendre!

\- Mais non batard! Avant!

Naruto commençait à perdre patience. Comment il pouvait se moquer de lui de cette façon. Qu'il assume ses paroles merde!

\- Je t'ais demander ce que tu avais!

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! Répète se que t'as dis avant et assume merde!

\- Je t'aime! Voilà! T'es content?

Hein? Non mais c'était quoi son problème là? Comment ça "il était content"? Pour qui il se prenait l'autre? Et puis pourquoi il rougit comme ça alors qu'avant il s'en fouttait royalement? Il était plutôt mignon comme ça d'ailleurs... NON MAIS A QUOI IL PENSAIT?

Voyant que l'autre idiot ne répondait pas une seconde fois, Sasuke le repoussa violemment avant de lui hurler dessus.

\- Vas-y! Prends pas la peine de me répondre de toute façon je connais déjà la réponse! Bien sûr que toi tu ne m'aime pas! Qui aimerais quelqu'un comme moi?! Hein?! Qui suppporterait un caractère de merde comme le miens? Qui répondrait à chacun de mes caprices? Qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis!

Puis sur ces paroles qui figèrent littéralement Naruto sur place, Sasuke parti en courrant, fuyant le plus loin possible de l'idiot de blond.

La semaine qui suivie, Naruto n'eu plus aucune nouvelle de Sasuke, qui avait disparu de la circulation. Naruto, inquiet, n'avait qu'à peine dormi et mangé. Les paroles de Sasuke l'avait énormément fait réfléchir. Jusqu'à arriver à une conclusion plutôt inquiètante. Tout d'abord, il venait de comprendre, après 3 ans d'abstinence, qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Cela représentait déjà un sacré choc. Mais mettre par-dessus le marché le fait qu'il soit amoureux de son meilleur ami ne l'aidait pas particulièrement.

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas se passer de Sasuke. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, malgrès les sautes d'humeurs massacrantes de Sasuke, malgrès son égoïsme et sa fierté. Tout ça grâce à son grand coeur, sa sensibilité et sa compréhension. Certe, Sasuke était un grand connard dont la crétion avait pour but de faire chier l'hummanité, notemment un certain blond, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que sans lui, il ne serait pas la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers l'appartement du brun. Il pris le double des clés que lui avait donné Sasuke et entra directement dans l'immeuble. Arrivé devant le pallier de l'ébène, sa détermination l'avait deserté, ne laissant qu'une angoisse pesante.

Il sonna avant d'entendre un " j'arrive " suivi d'un pas lourd. Pourtant, alors que les pas s'étaient rapprochés, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il compris alors que Sasuke l'avait vu pa le trou et avait décidé qu'il n'ouvrirait pas.

\- Sasuke! Je sais que t'es là!

\- Dégage baka!

\- Oye! Ouvre cette porte teme! Faut qu'on parle.

\- Non j'suis pas là!

Non mais il se fouttait de lui là! Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il recula avant de foncer vers la porte dans l'espoir de la défoncer. Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait dû ressentir la douleur de l'impact, il ne senti rien car la porte s'était ouverte dans un " rahhh tu fais chier Naruto! ", le faisant attérire sur les hanches d'un Sasuke surprit. Pourtant, au lieu de s'en aller, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule avant de chuchotter.

\- En fait, je crois que moi aussi je t'aime batard.

Rien que cette phrase eu pour effet de faire s'envoler des milions de petit papillons dans le ventre de Sasuke. Puis, il vit les yeux de Naruto se fermer pendant qu'il se rappprochait doucement de lui. Il senti alors une douce chaleur s'installer sur ses lèvres, lui donnant le tournis. Il ferma à son tout les yeux en profitant de se contact si intime qu'il attandait depuis maintenant 2 ans.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Et ils copulèrent joyeusement sous les cris d'indignations du voisinage ^^.


End file.
